codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Swarming Attack
Swarming Attack is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. It was aired on May 4th, 2004. Synopsis After failing with an army of rats, X.A.N.A. attempts a similar tactic using hornets. Meanwhile, Ulrich gets a letter from Yumi saying that she loves him. He's not quite sure how to respond, so he avoids talking to her about it. Jeremie and Odd find out about the note, but don't find out who wrote it. Ulrich tells them not to tell Yumi. After learning about the hornets and X.A.N.A.'s control over them, the group heads for the factory. Ulrich talks to Yumi about the note and that tells her that he feels the same way, only to find out that it was Sissi who wrote it. On Lyoko, Ulrich's reaction to the discovery leaves his performance lacking as the hornets move on the school. One deactivated tower and a return to the past later, Yumi and Ulrich stop Sissi's scheme before its enacted, leading to Sissi's embarrassment. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Attaque en piqué. *This episode marks the first production appearance of Jeremie's Hornet Control Robot. Gallery 1 bug.png|X.A.N.A.'s choice this time.. 2 ulrich gets a love letter.png|Ulrich finds a note by his dorm door.. 3 not paying attention.png|..and now can't stop thinking about it. 4 love is blind.png|Yumi bumps into Jim. 5 kiwi gets bugged.png|Kiwi is attacked by hornets. 6 guilty odd.png|''"I don't know.."'' 7 ouch!.png|Even the bug terminator can't stop them! 8 yumi gets hurt.png|Yumi is wounded. 9 evil and her friends.png|Sissi was the one who left the note. Poor Ulrich was tricked. 10 mmm sewer water.png|Hiding in the disgusting sewer water.. 11 jeremie's sound machine.png|Jeremie's solution to the hornet problem.. 12 success.png|..But it doesn't last long. 13 mega hornet attack.png|The killer hornets have gotten into the building. 14 triangulate.png|''"Triangulate!"'' 15 caught red handed.png|Now who's embarrassed, huh. WHAAAAAT!!!.PNG|"What!?" Battery's dead.PNG|''"..Batteries dead."'' Swarming Attack XANA possesses a hornet image 1.png|Possessing the hornet. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|While on Lyoko, Hornets swarm the tower. Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png|Yumi finds Aelita hiding from them. Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png|Yumi gets a laser sting! Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|..and is out for the count.. Swarming Attaque 324.jpg|Aelita watches as a Hornet rams right into Yumi. Ouch! CL_Notice_Something_Weird.png|Whats wrong with this picture? Episode "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:Atac en massa es:Avispas al ataque fr:Attaque en piqué gl:O ataque das avespas pl:Odcinek 12 "Rój" pt:Ataque de vespas ru:Роевая атака Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs info Category:Swarming Attack Category:Code Lyoko